


Caught

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	

Reader’s POV  
I groaned in frustration as I looked for my favorite pair of panties. This was the third pair in the last 10 days that I couldn’t find and it was starting to piss me off. Now that I think about it my panties have been going missing for months now. I growled and pulled out a random pair that I still had left and put them on. I finished getting dressed and stormed out into the bar area.   
“Tig!” I yelled as I saw him behind the bar. He jumped startled by the anger in my voice. Actually quite a few guys jumped including my uncle Clay and my cousin Jax. It was probably very surprising considering I was normally a very calm person.   
“What’s wrong doll?” Tig asked confused. I stomped over to him and crossed my arms over my chest.   
“Have you been stealing my panties?” I asked bluntly. His eyes widened and I heard a couple of the guys chuckle.  
“What..? Why would you accuse me of that?” He looked offended.  
“Really Tig? You are into some freaky ass shit. If you have taken them I do not want them back but I’m getting dangerous low so you owe me some new ones.” I told him.   
“I didn’t take them and it hurts that you would accuse me like that.” He fake pouted. I rolled my eyes.   
“Well if it wasn’t you then who was it.” I turned and glared at the other boys in the room.   
“None of the boys are just going to admit to stealing your panties darlin. At least not in front of everyone else.” Jax laughed.   
“Okay fine! I promise to whoever is doing this if they just come talk to me I won’t get mad. You just stole my favorite pair though and I would either like them back or you owe my some new ones. Does everyone understand?” The boys nodded to me and then started placing bets on the kind of underwear they thought I would wear. I rolled my eyes and went to go help Aunt Gemma in the office.   
After work I came back into the clubhouse and to the bathroom in the hallway since it was closer then my dorm. I didn’t bother knocking since I figured that if anyone was in there they would lock the door. I jumped as I saw the figure in front of me and stopped and took in the scene before me. Juice was looking at me with wide eyes and his hand was hovering over the toilet with my favorite pair of panties clenched in them.   
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” I said as I hurried over and snatched them out of his hand.   
“Look Y/N I can explain!” He said quickly.   
“Oh okay… Go ahead and explain why the hell you were about to flush my fucking underwear…” I nodded and glared at him.   
“Okay I don’t have a very good explanation.” He admitted and looked down ashamed.   
“That’s what I thought! You owe me some fucking underwear you perv!” I yelled at him.   
“Yeah I’ll get you some… I already know your size…” He said. I let out an annoyed sound and stomped off to my dorm, muttering about inconsiderate assholes the whole way.


End file.
